Blood Devinity
by Hoshizaki
Summary: Kehidupan setelah perang tidak selamanya indah. ancaman baru mulai muncul di tengah-tengah kemakmuran desa. "Sebagai Hokage ke tujuh aku akan melindungi desa, seperti yang ayah lakukan dulu ." RnR?


**Perkenankan, saya author baru... jadi masih mencoba.. mungkin tulisan ini tidak terlalu panjang namun kalau responsnya bagus, akan diperpanjang wordnya.. hehe. **

**Blood Devinity…**

**Chapter 1**

**Kebangkitan**

Esok hari di Konohagakure, embun-embun pagi masih berair di rerumputan yang terletak di bagian utara Konoha, sebagian orang telah menjalani aktivitasnya masing-masing, ditemani oleh cahaya matahari yang masih hangat masyarakat Konohagakure terlihat sangat santai dan nyaman, terlebih di zaman modern ini, banyak alat-alat yang tercipta dan mempermudah pekerjaan manusia. Sekarang Konoha telah memiliki pemimpin baru, pemerintahan sekarang dipegang oleh Hokage ke tujuh, Uzumaki Naruto. sebelumnya Hokage ke enam Hatake Kakashi telah memberikan tongkat estafet kepada murid kepercayaannya tersebut, dan kali ini ia akan menjalankan perannya, menjadi Hokage yang selama ini sudah ia idam-idamkan.

Di kediaman Hyuga. Boruto sedang asik berlatih di halaman depan rumah, sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna biru terbentuk di telapak tangannya. "Rasengan!" serunya sambil melontarkan rasengan itu ke tempat sasaran.

Sedangkan adiknya Himawari telah duduk dan bermain dengan boneka-boneka lucu miliknya, Hinata sebagai mama mereka pun terlihat berjalan di pinggir rumah yang beralas kayu sambil menanyakan sesuatu kepada Himawari. "Hima-chan? Apakah ayah sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Ayah? Tadi aku masih mendengar dengkuran keras di kamar, mungkin ayah masih tidur." Jawab gadis kecil itu sembari terus memainkan boneka-boneka miliknya, jika sudah seperti itu. Himawari akan terlihat acuh terhadap lawan bicaranya.

Lalu Hinata berjalan cepat ke kamar Naruto, membuka pintu kayu yang digeser.

"Sayang! Bangun, Sayang!"

"He? Hinata? sebentar ya, lima menit lagi."

"Ini sudah jam 8 _lho! _Shikamaru-san pasti juga sudah menunggumu, di kantor!"

"Hey? bisa kesini sebentar Hinata?" ucap Naruto yang masih mengantuk.

"Kenapa?" Hinata pun mendekati ranjang Naruto dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto, tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun langsung menariknya ke ranjang, membuat wanita itu luluh dengan sangat cepatnya. Dan kini mereka berdua telah berada di ranjang tertutup oleh selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh badan mereka.

"Naruto!? jangan disini, nanti Boruto dan Himawari melihatnya,!" ujar Hinata diselimuti pipi yang merah merona.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Satu kecupan saja dattebayou hehehe."

"Dasar kau ini, hehe."

Setelah menyegarkan tubuh di kamar mandi dan memakan sarapan pagi, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan keluar rumah, mendapati Himawari yang masih bermain sendiri.

"Hima-chan?" sapa Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Ayah!?" gadis manja itu pun langsung melepas mainan-mainannya dan berlari menuju ayahnya, Naruto pun mengangkat badan kecil Himawari tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayah sudah mau berangkat kerja?" tanya Himawari cemberut.

"Iya, ayah akan pulang cepat hari ini."

"Hore! Nanti main dengan Hima ya?"

"Oke." Lalu ia menurunkan Himawari sambil melihat anak pertamanya yang masih sibuk berlatih, wajahnya sangat serius mendalami jutsu yang baru saja ia ajarkan kepadanya. "Bolt? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya!" teriak ayahnya dari kejauhan, mendengar teriakan ayahnya, Bolt pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Baik, ayah!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

"Padahal baru saja menginjak akademi, dia sudah bisa menguasai Rasengan, apa aku yang terlalu dini mengajarkannya ya? Ya sudahlah itu sudah tidak penting lagi-" batin Naruto sambil melihati anaknya berlatih gigih, lalu pria itu pun berangkat ke kantor, gedung pemerintahan Konoha guna menyambut tamu penting hari ini. bukan tamu penting sih, hanya saja, dia jarang pulang.

Uzumaki Naruto, begitu ia dipanggil oleh teman-temannya. Sekarang dia menghirup udara segar sambil berjalan santai di tengah ramainya pusat kota. Beberapa orang menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat, teriakan-teriakan itu terus berguming di telinga sang Hokage ke 7. Dan hal itu kadang-kadang membuat dirinya tersipu.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama"

"Tolong jaga Konoha ya, Hokage-sama!"

Sambutan-sambutan kecil itu hanya ia balas dengan senyuman, kepercayaan yang telah diembannya adalah bukti kuat bahwa perjuangannya untuk diakui selama ini, tidaklah sia-sia. Sembari menatap patung pahatan para Hokage, ia tersenyum bangga. Jubah putihnya terus berkibar-kibar tertiup angin, rambut kuning lebatnya juga terayun-ayun oleh hembusan angin yang lembut.

"Tugasku baru dimulai sekarang."

Setibanya di kantor, ia sudah disambut oleh pengawal gedung pemerintahan. Ia berjalan di lorong dan memasuki ruangannya, sampai seseorang telah menunggunya disana. "Kau terlalu lama, Naruto. tamu kita sudah lama menunggu," ujar Nara Shikamaru yang berposisi sebagai penasihat Naruto. dari sudut pandang mata Naruto, ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan pedang di pinggangnya. Rambut hitam lurusnya dapat dengan mudah dikenali oleh Naruto. "Sudah lama sekali, sejak saat itu. Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia tidak merubah posisinya dan tetap membelakangi Naruto, sampai Naruto pun duduk di singgasananya, tatapan mereka mulai serius. "Jadi? apakah ada informasi mengenai mereka kali ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang mereka. Dalam kurun waktu yang dekat, mereka akan segera bergerak,"

"Jadi begitu kah? apakah ini ujian untukku. Aku baru saja menjabat Hokage selama sebulan, dan masalah tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Sasuke, aku harap kau terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Dan Shikamaru siapkan penjagaan ketat di seluruh gerbang Konoha dan informasikan kepada semua Negara untuk memperketat keamanannya."

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Shikamaru. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Oh ya tunggu Sasuke!"

"Apa?" Sasuke berbalik, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, sudah 3 tahun kau tidak pulang." Ucap Naruto prihatin, ia menyarankan agar Sasuke pulang terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar mengunjungi anak dan istrinya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu risau, tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya, aku sudah merindukan Sarada." Pria bermata Rinnengan itu pun keluar sambil menutup pintu itu pelan, tidak membiarkan suara yang terdengar dari pintu itu.

"Kau ayah yang baik rupanya," puji Naruto dengan senyuman pertemanannya. Ia pun berdiri sambil melihat titik-titik awan yang melayang-melayang di langit biru cerah, pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari jendela ini, sudah berulang kali ia lihat. Berbeda dengan Konoha yang dulu, sekarang Konoha sudah lebih maju, banyak rumah dan gedung yang sudah terbangun di dalamnya. Dengan melihat semua itu, ia hanya berpikir _'Aku ingin melindungi semua orang yang berada disini, jadi beginikah? Perasaan Ayah ketika menjadi Hokage. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti sekarang.'_

"Menjadi Hokage tidak hanya untuk diakui, akan tetapi tanggung jawab yang akan diemban nantinya, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik."

**Tengah malam.**

Di sebuah hutan yang belum pernah terjamah oleh manusia, sesosok penggila eksperimen. Orochimaru. Telah membuat segel di sebuah lubang besar, "Disinilah, orang-orang itu pernah tinggal, masih tersisa tulang-tulangnya saja, tapi aku masih bisa membuat mereka menjadi mayat hidup kembali. Aku harap aku tidak tewas ketika bertemu dengan mereka."

Bangunan rapuh dan berumur ratusan tahun berdiri di depan Orochimaru, relief-relief aneh yang terpahat di dinding sangat sukar untuk dipahami tapi untuk Orochimaru, tidak ada yang mustahil. Dia sudah menyiapkan dua manusia hidup, ia mengginggit jempolnya. Manusia hidup itu berteriak-teriak meronta namun ikatan tali masih terikat kencang melingkar di tubuh mereka, sampai dua manusia itu mulai lenyap dan digantikan oleh tubuh baru. Ketika dua orang itu muncul, tiba-tiba saja aura di sekitar Orochimaru menjadi gelap gulita. Bak bulan purnama yang telah dimakan oleh monster mengerikan.

"Tidak disangka, ada manusia bumi yang bisa membangkitkanku kembali,"

"Sepertinya. Aku telah tidur terlalu lama. Indra?"

Dua orang berkekuatan dewa telah terlahir kembali, semua kehancuran akan dimulai dari sini…

TBC

Bagus atau tidak? Mau dilanjutin atau enggak nih? Terima kasih sudah membaca.. ^^ tolong di review ya!

©Hoshizaki


End file.
